From the Inside
by Witch of the Snitch
Summary: In his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry discovers who are his real friends, when he has a much-needed growth spurt. Everyone is seeing him in a different way now. Even Cho..... HHr - 7TH CHAPTER FINALLY UP
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: As you already know, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters….. wish I did. PLEASE read this story; I'm planning to make it big. But I will not continue until I get 10 good reviews. Yes, 10. I know, I have high expectations, but I need time to actually write the next chapter. So you'd better R&R and put my little mind at ease. All suggestions are more than welcome.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"Harry Potter, get up this instant!" Petunia yelled through the closed whitewood bedroom door. "You were supposed to be downstairs two whole minutes ago."  
  
On the opposite side of the door, a very irritated Harry rolled over under his moth-eaten blanket, trying to shut out the annoying shrieking of what he first thought to be a magpie perched outside on his windowsill. "Yes, Aunt Petunia," he murmured drowsily, and heard his aunt's footsteps walk briskly off to her room. He most likely would have fallen asleep again if not for the sharp crash right outside his bedroom door.  
  
Harry jerked awake, and stumbled out of bed. He thrust the door open and peered out, startled at his new wake-up call.  
  
There was Dudley, Harry's wonderful cousin Dudley, angry and obese, sitting his disgustingly large weight on the remains of the beautiful red velvet chair that sat in the upstairs hallway. Dudley was sitting with a startled expression on his pudgy face (well, wouldn't you if a chair just collapsed from under you?), but as soon as he saw Harry's amused face peeking around his bedroom door, Dudley's expression turned to rage.  
  
"You!" he shouted. "It's your fault! You cursed that stupid chair, didn't you? Just because you're jealous of me doesn't mean you have to use your puny magic. It's your fault!"  
  
With that, Petunia came bustling out of her room to comfort Dudley (who probably had splinters in his bum) and see what was going on. Harry quickly pulled his head back into the bedroom to avoid getting in trouble for 'cursing the chair'. He shut the door quietly and a large grin appeared on his face. He ran to his bed and stuffed his head in the pillow to muffle the uproaring laughter he started to produce.  
  
When Harry withdrew his head from the pillow, he had to wipe his eyes from laughing so hard. He then put down the pillow and made his bed. Aunt Petunia would come in later and complain about what an untidy boy he was if he didn't. After that, Harry pulled out a pair of old trousers and a plain shirt from his dresser, and put them on. He picked up his glasses from the bedside table and positioned them on his nose. Then, Harry picked up his brush and made a quick attempt to tame his hair. He walked over to the half- length mirror that dangled crookedly from one wall, and began to inspect himself.  
  
"Shoelaces….tied;" he murmured, "fly….done up; shirt…..tucked in." Harry said that last bit with a note of fierceness in his voice, as Aunt Petunia always nagged about his untucked shirt. "Collar…..straight; hair…..well, that one's just hopeless! Overall….." Harry sighed. "…In desperate need of a growth spurt."  
  
Harry was about to start his sixth year at Hogwarts, leaving for the train in three weeks' time. He had been stuck at Privet Drive all holidays. Hermione had planned to invite him over to her house, but that was before her parents' conference in France popped up on the calendar. So Harry had had a very fun holiday sitting around or waiting hand and foot on his favourite relatives.  
  
However, although Harry was not far off from turning sixteen, his hormones still hadn't kicked in, and he looked like he belonged in fourth grade, rather than sixth. He had had to put up with a lot of teasing in the previous year concerning his late maturing, especially from the Slytherin boys. His voice had deepened, but apparently that wasn't enough. He was one of the shortest boys in the grade and Draco Malfoy had a very fun fifth year taking full advantage of that.  
  
Apart from being the center of Slytherin's dirty jokes, the previous year had been a very uneventful one. It had been one of the few where You- Know-Who had taken a break from attempting in vain to defeat Harry, so the young wizard could concentrate more on his schooling. It was also unfortunately a year of chasing around after Cho in vain. Harry was spending more time in the library studying with Hermione (much to Ron's dismay) and as a result, ended up with one of the top ten overall marks in the grade. Dumbledore had taken him aside and told Harry that if he kept it up, he would well be in the running for Head Boy. This motivated Harry and he had been studying harder ever since. He had also benefited by taking his relationship with Hermione one little step further, now being able to discuss things like teenage relationships with her, without being in one together…or so Harry thought.  
  
Harry didn't realize he had been daydreaming into his crooked mirror (not something he often does) until he heard the dreaded sound of his aunt calling his name. Rolling his eyes, Harry bravely proceeded to the door to face his 'punishment'. These last three weeks were going to be longer than he thought…  
  
.  
  
Author's Note: Thank-you sooo much for reading; you're half way there to stardom. The next step is just to press that little blue button down there and type what you thought about the prologue. Remember, I must have at least 10 good reviews before the next chapter goes up.  
  
BTW, can someone tell me how you get the titles bigger? Ok, thanks for your time. I must be off to go watch Buffy. See ya! 


	2. Sensation at the Station

Author's Note: Thank-you soooooooo much for reviewing, everybody! I can't believe I had 11 reviews overnight. Quite funny, actually. Anyway, no-one really said anything I can reply to, so I'll leave that. Why didn't anyone comment on my pen name? I'm very proud of it! BTW, someone please tell me how to get the titles bigger! They look pathetic small, n'est-ce pas?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything in this chapter EXCEPT Lavendar's cousin Jillian. I don't know how big a part she'll play, but I'm hoping it'll be more than just Hermione's study buddy.  
  
.  
  
1 Sensation at the Station  
  
.  
  
*****Three weeks later*****  
  
As the Hogwarts Express chugged into the station with a deafening noise, a thick cloud of smoke surrounded the platform, swirling around the dozens of families standing on it to farewell their magically gifted children. The train-master was attempting in vain to organize the students into the first few carriages. Trolleys were being frantically pushed across the dark cement, hurrying to get the luggage on top into the baggage cart. One little boy of about four years had draped a Hogwarts cloak over himself, pretending to be a student from the famous school. When his mother saw him and what he was wearing, she fiercely lectured him of the risks in wearing the cloak in the muggle world. Humbled, the little boy pulled it off himself and handed it to his elder brother, who was standing with his hands on his hips. The school boy kissed his mother's cheek, then grabbed his bags, his cloak and his black kitten, and walked off to the train carriages. It was an exciting day for students across the country who did not belong to the muggle world.  
  
Hermione Granger irritatedly pushed her luggage out of the brick column that stood below the signpost 'Platform 9 ¾'. She followed quickly behind her trolley as her whole body appeared from inside the wall. She looked back momentarily at the brick, mentally farewelling her parents goodbye. They could not come to see her off on the train, as they were muggles and were not able to cross the barrier into Platform 9 ¾.  
  
Hermione coughed as she stepped into the now fading smoke, and squinted her brown eyes. She was looking for Harry and Ron. They had not seen eachother all holidays. Ron had attended a wizard chess tournament that lasted nearly the whole time. She, Hermione had intended to invite both Harry and Ron to her place, but a late-notice trip to France had destroyed that plan. So Harry was left to put up with his horrible relatives, the Dursleys. Hermione couldn't wait to see him again. All last year, she had been developing a different feeling for him, and although she had never experienced it before, had a fair idea as to what it could be. Hermione had considered it logically, and decided it was partly sympathy, as Harry was teased to great extents (mostly Slytherin boys, not mentioning any names…) last year because of his late maturing. Hermione couldn't care less about that. A friend was a friend, as far as she was concerned.  
  
Hermione walked along the platform, keeping an eye out for familiar faces. She spotted Lavendar Brown walking with another girl she had never seen before. Lavendar saw Hermione, and came bouncing up to her, with a large grin on her face.  
  
"Hey, Herm!" she said happily, and obviously busting to tell her something. "I just saw that Angelina girl, and guess what she told me?! She's seen Harry, and apparently, he's had a huge growth spurt! She says he's REALLY cute, and I always trust the opinion of older witches! I'm actually looking for him now. Oh, by the way, this is my cousin Jillian. She's Irish, and she'll be in our year. Jill, this is Hermione Granger, the smartest girl in the grade."  
  
The black-haired slender girl beside Lavendar held out her hand for Hermione, and said, "Hey, nice to meet you," in a beautiful light Irish accent. Her freckled face scrunched up into a smile as Hermione took her hand and gently shook it. She knew at once that Jill was going to make an excellent study buddy – finally, she's found one!  
  
"Well, we'd better be going now. See ya 'round, Herm! And tell me if you see Harry!" And with that, Lavendar walked off, glancing here and there in her search for the new Harry Potter. Jill looked back and gave Hermione a friendly wave, which she returned enthusiastically.  
  
Hermione just stood there for a second, thinking over what Lavendar had said. Harry – growth spurt? Probably about time, she thought. At least he'd have no-one teasing him about his late maturing now. Hermione secretly couldn't wait to see his new look. But then she hesitated. If he really was that good-looking now, she'd no longer have him all to herself, studying in the library. Shaking off her selfish thought, she proceeded to walk to the baggage carts.  
  
Then she saw him. He was squatting down in a corner with his back to the crowded platform, talking to Hedwig, his owl. Hermione could already make out an improvement in his height, but nothing more, as he was wearing a heavy grey jumper and trousers. She gulped, surprised at how excited she was. Then, taking a deep breath, strided over to him, pushing her trolley confidently in front of her.  
  
When she was about two feet away, and he still hadn't looked up, she softly said, "Hi, Harry."  
  
Harry turned his head and seeing Hermione, let a broad smile cross his face. He rose, walked towards her, and replied, "Hey, Herm," just as softly as Hermione's greeting.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was staring at Harry, mesmerized. Angelina wasn't wrong when she said Harry had been through a huge growth spurt. And she wasn't wrong when she said he was really cute, either. Besides now being at least a head taller than Hermione, he had transformed from being boyishly cute into a guy to seriously die for. His always-wild black hair hung loosely into his face; his beautiful green eyes, bordered by his trusty glasses, were like whirlpools, sucking in anyone who looked into them. That's what was happening to Hermione at that very moment – she was losing herself in his eyes. And wasn't doing a thing to stop it.  
  
"So, how have you been?" Harry said, breaking the peaceful silence.  
  
Hermione suddenly had a rush of feelings, and leant forward to hug her friend. Harry didn't sense anything unusual about this. They had hugged many times before.  
  
"Great, Harry. Just great." She told him with a smile that was hidden in his shoulder. She could feel his strong arms around her, and realized that obviously all the Quidditch training had paid off. After what seemed like hours of a wonderful dream, Harry released Hermione, and stood there smiling at her.  
  
"Do I look different to you, Herm?" he asked her after a moment, with a puzzled look on his gorgeous face.  
  
Of course, this question took Hermione quite by surprise, and she had no idea what to say. But before she had time to answer him, a familiar voice was heard behind her, and answered Harry's question for her.  
  
"Holy Hogwarts! Harry, you look totally different!" yelled Ron, as he came running up to them. Ron had undergone *his * growth spurt long ago, when they were all still in fourth grade. With smooth orangey-red hair and a face dotted with cheerful freckles (is there such a thing?), Ron was not a rare topic with the girls. (But I sense that Harry will be even less rare!) He jogged up to Harry and Hermione, with a bright smile spread across his face like vegemite. (Lol! It's an Aussie thing!)  
  
"Harry, I can't believe I'm looking you straight in the eye again! Actually, I think you're taller than me..."  
  
Hermione giggled, and Harry joined in. "Can you believe this, Hermione?" Ron continued in awe. "The boy who lived is the boy who finally grew up!" And they all broke out into laughter.  
  
"Ah, it's great to be back with you guys." Harry said.  
  
***************  
  
It was a difficult task getting to a carriage on the train. Everyone who passed Harry gasped in amazement, and whispered behind their hands to friends. They couldn't believe how much Harry had grown. One girl Harry had never seen before actually passed out when she saw him. They had to leave her body lying there in the corridor while everyone stepped over her. (Yes I know, it's mean, but that's life) When they finally found an empty carriage, they discovered that the window was stuck and would not open an inch. However, optimistic Hermione reminded them that they would not be getting cold with a window they couldn't get open. Satisfied, they made themselves comfortable, Harry sitting on one side, and Ron and Hermione on the other, for no particular reason, but probably because Hermione wanted to be able to sit and stare at Harry. (Not the same case for Ron!)  
  
"Thanks for those birthday presents, guys." Harry said, when they had settled.  
  
"That's fine, mate. Have you tried that flu powder yet?" Ron asked about the present he had given.  
  
"Hell, no! The Dursleys hadn't left me alone at home at all after my birthday. And I wasn't going to dare use it when they were home. I can just imagine…" he trailed off.  
  
"And that book?" Hermione asked. " Have you started it?"  
  
"Trust you to give him a book, Herm!" Ron snickered.  
  
Hermione gave him a glaring glance, then looked to Harry for his answer.  
  
"Actually, I have," he stated. " And I must say, it's very good." He pulled out a bulky book from his shoulder bag labeled 'Book of Quidditch Quotes and Questions' by B.Eater. He held it up and showed his friends a bookmark placed a fair way into the book. "That's where I'm up to," Harry said. Hermione looked quite impressed.  
  
"How was France, Herm?" Ron asked, looking quite bored from the book talk.  
  
"Oh, it was lovely! I wish you two could have come. We went to see that Beauxbatons college, and the Eiffel Tower, and Paris and we ate frogs' legs, and…."  
  
"Frogs' legs!?" Ron repeated. "Why would you want to eat that?"  
  
"That's what I first though, but they're considered a delicacy in France. And French frogs are very different from English frogs. Ours are all slimy and disgusting and have warts and stuff." Hermione said as she screwed her face in with disgust.  
  
"Thank you Hermione, I can't wait to taste them," Harry replied sarcastically, yet with a smile.  
  
"Yes, well, that's nothing compared to snails!" Hermione said lightly.  
  
Both Harry and Ron let out groans of disgust, and just as Draco Malfoy and his henchmen entered.  
  
"Yes, and that's exactly what I think of you." He said seriously listening to their groans, and then widened his eyes when he saw Harry Potter. "Well, Potter, I see you've finally got yourself together. I was beginning to think you'd never grow up. Just like that muggle story, Peter Pan…"  
  
Harry glared at Draco, and then said, "Yes, I can grow up, but some people stay immature forever."  
  
"Ooh, feisty. I wouldn't be surprised if your Mudblood friend here concocted up a charm for your stupid hormones. They'd need it." And with that, Draco strided out of the carriage into the corridor, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle, his faithful blockheads.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat silently for a moment, then Ron piped up. "Y'know, I think he's jealous." He said slowly.  
  
"Well, why wouldn't he be?" Hermione said, matter-of-factly. "I mean, Harry's grown into a lovely… muscular…" the boys just looked at her, interested in what she was going to say next. "….popular…..smart….and….cute young man." Harry stared at her. "Well, that's what everyone says." She quickly added.  
  
"Yeah, the girls are going wild over you already, mate. Except for this one, of course." Ron nodded to Hermione, who frowned disapprovingly at him.  
  
"Mmm, well I hope things won't be too different," Harry said, looking down at his clasped hands in his lap. "I mean, it won't matter that much, will it?"  
  
Hermione and Ron just looked at eachother, a note of worry in their expressions. Then a disgusting loud noise, which sounded very much like someone blowing raspberries, was let off into the carriage.  
  
"Oh, Ron!" Hermione shouted over the continuing noise, "That's disgusting!" She leapt off the couch and went to sit on the other side next to Harry, who was pulling up his nose and scrunching his face in.  
  
"Sorry, guys. But Mum cooked baked beans last night, and her baked beans are really gruesome!" Ron explained.  
  
"Yeah, not to mention the consequences." Hermione said through a pink handkerchief.  
  
Harry rose out of his seat and tried in vain to open the window, but it didn't budge. For the moment, everyone in that carriage hated Hermione (including herself) for choosing the carriage with the busted window.  
  
Never again…..!  
  
.  
  
Author's Note: Yay! This has taken me all night, and it's finally finished! I just had to end with a laugh! Now I don't know how many reviews I want till the next chapter goes up. I hope you want it to go up! I do! Maybe…25? That should take a while – time to write the next chapter. It probably won't be up for about a week : because I was supposed to go on camp, but I have a note (thank you, Mother!!) so I've been staying home and typing up stories. (I can just hear Christina now: "BLUDGER!") But it's been so fun! Anyway, back to school on Friday : BTW, I've thought of a good role for Jill! And thank-you for reading, you're halfway to stardom! Just press that little blue button down there and type whatever you thought about this chapter. I welcome suggestions. I can accept criticism. (chant) I can accept criticism. I can accept criticism. I can accept criticism. OK bye! 


	3. Back to School in Pumpkins

Author's Note: Thank-you everyone for reviewing! I'm really sorry about the long wait, but the computer's been banned during the week now. My sister's fault. If you want to lay a complaint (please do), look up the pathetic story, 'The guy of my dreams' by jillybean, and put up a really bad review. But don't tell her I sent you! Thank-you!: I know there haven't been 25 reviews, but my hopes were too high, and I really wanted to post the next chapter. So I have. Anyway, here I go replying to your wonderful reviews:  
  
Aldwyn, the Conjuror: Am I really demanding people to read it? I didn't mean to. It's just that feedback means a lot to me, that's all. Thanks, though.  
  
Fran: Sorry for the wait! Glad you like it so far.  
  
Janibo: You really love it? Yay! Yes, Harry will probably be a Prefect and Quidditch captain, but no-one is smarter than Hermione!  
  
Nell: Yes, Harry certainly is clueless.  
  
Harryhermione4ever: Thanks for your support. Good that you picked up on the joke, too. I like putting them in.  
  
Saerry Snape: Thanks. I really was laughing when I wrote it. But I should thank my stinky sister. She gave me the idea!  
  
Phoenix: I like being funny, so I'm glad people think I'm funny. Thanks.  
  
.  
  
Ok, that's all. And can someone please tell me how to get bold and italic writing?!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a few bits and pieces here and there. Like Jillian, and the new transport to Hogwarts. So read on, dear friend, and don't forget to review!  
  
.  
  
1 Back to School in Pumpkins  
  
.  
  
Harry leapt off the train with a broad smile on his face, closely followed by Ron, who was half-tripping on his hand-me-down robes, and Hermione, watching his funny antics with a disapproved look. As they stepped onto the platform, a soft buzz traveled through the passing crowd of students, concerning Harry's new look.  
  
"Ah, smell that beautiful Hogwarty fresh air!" Harry exclaimed, lifting his nose. Ron looked slightly guilty at this, as if it was his fault that Harry was treasuring outside air. Can't imagine why….  
  
"Yes, Harry, but we've all smelt this air before. And why do you…Oh look at that glorious sunset!" Hermione exclaimed, nudging Harry to look. "Doesn't it make Hogwarts look beautiful!"  
  
Ron took a mere glance at the sunset and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you'd think you two lived in the sewerage." He looked along the platform to see a large familiar figure standing against the wall, trying to light a glass lantern. "Hey, there's Hagrid!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
The landscape admirers turned their heads to see their giant friend.  
  
"Hagrid!" Hermione cried, as they made their way to him. Hagrid looked up and, seeing who it was, his worried face burst into a beaming smile.  
  
"Hello there. How are you three?" he asked when they reached him. Hagrid glanced over them all; Hermione with her thick bushy hair and neat robes, Ron with his usual face of freckles, and Harry….  
  
"Arry!" Hagrid exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"What?!" Harry cried, instantly alert.  
  
"You….you've GROWN!" he answered, looking the young and, might I add, very good-looking wizard up and down in amazement. "Last time I saw ye, ye was only this big." Hagrid held his large hand up to his waist.  
  
Harry blushed a little, as Hagrid's voice could be heard all down the station.  
  
"Well it's about time he grew, hey, Harry?" Ron grinned at his friend.  
  
"I s'pose.." Harry shrugged, his alert green eyes darting around to see how many people could hear their conversation. He got quite a few wide- eyed eye contact with various people, all of which gasped when they saw him, something Harry was getting immensely sick of.  
  
"Ruddy lamp," Hagrid was muttering to himself, fiddling with the wick in the lantern that refused to light. "I need to get this lit before the first-years get lost."  
  
Harry extended an arm and said helpfully, "Here, let me try." Hagrid handed over the lantern and matches, and watched in awe as the wick burst into a small flame with one stroke of the match.  
  
"Thanks, 'Arry." Hagrid said with a grateful smile.  
  
"No problem. I have to do it all the time at the Dursleys'." He explained.  
  
Hagrid nodded and said, "Well, ye'd best be getting' off to yer carriages, now."  
  
"Carriages?" Hermione asked. "But we've just come off the train carriages."  
  
"Oh, but these aren't train carriages. No, these'll take ye to Hogwarts' front door step. They're pumpkin carriages."  
  
"Pumpkin carriages?!" the three exclaimed at once.  
  
"Sure. Ruddy good idea of mine, if I do say so meself. I thought that since we'd had a nice little break from You-Know-Who last year that it'd be a lovely way to start the next year." Harry and Hermione glanced at eachother, exchanging meaningful looks. They knew where Hagrid's brilliant idea had stemmed. Ron just stood there listening to Hagrid, very interested in the pumpkin talk.  
  
"Well, yeah, ye should go now, and have a good trip to Hogwarts in them. I have teh take care of these li'l first years." And with that, Hagrid held up his large arm, swinging his newly-lit lantern, and calling, "Firs' years over 'ere. Firs' years over 'ere."  
  
The young children scattered around Hagrid, a few pointing out the famous Harry Potter.  
  
"Yes, we should go." Harry agreed, mainly to escape the building attention. So they set off along the platform, following a few more of the stragglers. The loose line of students lead them to one side of the lake, where Hogwarts castle's east side overlooked. There, nestled beside the water, were a dozen overgrown orange pumpkins each about two metres tall. They had funny-looking lumps on each side, and complete with an entrance space and room for up to four people. As the young wizards and witch watched, four students entered the carriage, the pumpkin shook, sprouted long wings from the lumps, and took off into the sky. Harry, Hermione and Ron watched in amazement as the stout vegetable flew across the lake, with perfect grace. It disappeared into the evening sky just as another took off.  
  
"Wow! I can't wait to ride these!" Ron said, as he made a run for the next one. He hopped into it, closely followed by Harry and Hermione.  
  
Hermione slid onto the cushioned seat across from the boys. She looked around and remarked, "Well, it's not enclosed, for starters. That's good." And glanced at an irritated Ron.  
  
"That's not fair, Hermione. Will you just stop it?" Ron replied.  
  
Harry turned to face the glassless window, and stared out into the night as the others continued to bicker. A lovely cool breeze blew through the carriage and gently rustled his jet-black hair. He gazed at the beautiful Hogwarts, more his home than anywhere else could possibly be. It was aglow with pretty lights, holding a sense of mystery around the whole castle. Harry certainly was very glad to be back – back home.  
  
With a sigh, Hermione gave in to her and Ron's pointless argument, and also settled back to enjoy the scenery. Well, she meant to enjoy the scenery, but actually found herself staring at Harry. Luckily Ron was occupied with his shoelaces he had to re-lace through the entire shoe. Hermione wished the moment could last much longer: her, Harry, and a pre-occupied Ron. She watched as the gentle breeze played with his hair, moved the creases in his robes. Gosh, he's beautiful, she thought.  
  
Hermione's pleasant silence was interrupted when Ron said, "Hey, Herm. Could you give us a bit of light over here?" In the increasing darkness, Hermione could make out Ron trying to get the lace through the last hole. He wasn't having any luck.  
  
With a sigh, she pulled out her trusty wand, stood up, and was just about to produce light from the end of it when the carriage shook violently. Hermione let out a cry, and her wand directed to the outside of the pumpkin, watched as a short beam of black light emerged from the wand, and contacted with the carriage wing, shattering its edgings. Immediately, the carriage started swaying, and Ron cried, "Good golly, Hermione, what on earth did you do?" One look out the window and he quickly realized. Harry was groping to the sides of the doorframe, looking quite sick. They all fell to the floor as the pumpkin carriage went plummeting through the sky, headed for the lake.  
  
They were all clinging onto the seats for dear life when the pumpkin landed heavily on the water's surface. Everyone expected it to go right under, along with the inhabitants. Hermione glanced up to see the two boys staring at eachother with panic-stricken expressions.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Hermione managed to whisper. She peered out of the window to see the dock only about five metres away. "We're going to have to use a bit of magic to get there." She murmured and once again, pulled out her wand.  
  
But before she could get any further, Ron grabbed her wrist and said, "Don't you think we should let Harry do it?"  
  
Hermione was slightly hurt by this remark, but nevertheless, instructed Harry to dip his wand into the lake via the doorframe, and say 'Retipius L'eau'. Harry did as he was told, and his wand began to act as a propeller. In no time, they had reached the dock, and scrambled out, slightly wet.  
  
"Well, it's the thought that counts, I suppose." said Harry. "And it was a very sweet idea, Hagrid borrowing Madame Maxime's transport methods for us all."  
  
"What? That's where he got the idea from?" Ron asked, brushing himself down.  
  
"No, Ron. Hagrid loves the muggle fairy-tale 'Cinderella' so much, he decided to bring it to Hogwarts." Hermione remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, don't go blamin' me for anything now, Hermione. We all know it was your fault." Ron stormed up the dock a few metres, then turned around impatiently, waiting for the others to follow.  
  
Harry bent his head down to Hermione's ear, and whispered, "Don't worry about it, Herm. He'll get over it. It wasn't your fault. I reckon we had a dud carriage." He beckoned her to come along, and they all left the dock. And the half-winged pumpkin continued bobbing around on the surface, looking very forlorn indeed.  
  
**********  
  
As the three entered the hallway, the numerous pictures scattered on the walls turned and tut-tutted the latecomers. Harry, Ron and Hermione could already hear sounds of people eating and laughing, students talking, glasses chinking. The feast had already started.  
  
"Oh well, there's nothing like a big entrance," Hermione mumbled to herself. They approached the enormous doors to the Great Hall, taking a moment to brush up before Harry knocked loudly. The great doors swung open to reveal a full house of students and teachers, all who looked up instantly. All who became instantly quiet. And all who let out surprised gasps when Harry entered, and as he noticed, even Cho.  
  
.  
  
Author's Note: Another chapter finished, another one to review. I hope you liked it. Now, just to prove Aldwyn wrong, I'm not going to set a review standard this time. But I do encourage you to press that little blue button down there and type your thoughts. Please! The next chapter might take a while, so suggestions for it will have plenty of time. And I would also like to know what you think about me starting one of those character interview fics, where you can ask them anything you like. Should I? So, tell me what you think, and I'll be happy to hear it. Thanks everyone. I'm really happy now, because not only have I finished typing, I found out I've gotten a part in the school musical! Yay for me. Bye! 


	4. Rainbow Beetles and the one that got aw...

**Author's Note:** Finally, this stupid problem with logins is over. Yay. Anyway, I've FINALLY figured out how to get bold and so on writing, without anyone coming to my rescue. You just save it as a html document! Thank-you everyone for reviewing – don't stop. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the two new characters and the plot. Ok, on with the show!

centerbRainbow Beetles – And the one that got away/b/center 

            Harry didn't like it. He seemed to have half of the Great Hall subtly watching him eat. And though he was wedged tightly between Ron and Fred Weasley, he felt like a caged bird on display. The moment the three had set foot into the room, Harry had felt subconscious, and judging by their lateness, he figured he wasn't the only one. 

            Harry looked across at Hermione, busily slicing her chicken into dainty pieces before placing it into her mouth. Lavendar was trying to whisper something in her ear, but Hermione was obviously not interested. Harry turned to Ron, who at that very moment turned to Harry, and gave him a big grin. Then he stuffed another loaded forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. Ron looked as relaxed as could be.

            Obviously, Harry WAS the only one…

            He, Ron and Hermione had missed out on Dumbledore's speech and announcements, so Harry had decided to catch up from Fred, who was sitting beside him. The reason Fred was sitting beside him instead of celebrating his graduation in the Bahamas or some other snazzy place was because of the twins' beloved joke shop. They had become so dedicated to the idea that that last year's final exams just passed them by, and they both failed miserably. Rather than have her sons graduate with low degrees, Mrs. Weasley had forced Fred and George to repeat their final year, and even threatened to keep them in Hogwarts until they actually passed all exams. So the two faithful beaters were back to beat out another year. 

            Of course, with Oliver Wood gone, Harry was now Quidditch captain – and everyone would agree a darn good one at that. They had won every game but one since – a tough Slytherin match. It didn't really count in Harry's records, as one of the Slytherin beaters were chasing around after Harry (instead of the bludger) with a bat the entire game. 

            As well as being Quidditch captain, Harry had been given the added responsibility of a sixth-year Prefect alongside Hermione. Unfortunately Draco Malfoy had also been made a Prefect. 

            Harry looked past Fred to the teachers' table to see if Professor Snape had become the least bit considerate, and taken to washing his hair. No such luck. However, the young wizard did notice an unfamiliar witch sitting in the place of last year's Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. She was middle-aged and fairly solid. Her short and curly strawberry-blonde hair was matted down under her pointy hat. She was seated next to Professor Snape, who seemed slightly uncomfortable with her. 

            "Hey, what happened to Professor Kloogs?" Harry whispered to Fred, referring to last year's Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, a very fragile old man who had a strange obsession with daisies.

            "Oh that's right, you missed the announcement!" Fred said, briefly smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Well, basically he…died. Yep, apparently just of old age. Let's hope they buried him in a meadow!" Fred chuckled, and Harry joined in. Then the younger of them stifled his laughter, remembering the death of a flower fanatic wizard was a serious affair. 

            "Harry, do you know who the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is?" Hermione asked, having heard their conversation and already finding out, herself. 

            Harry shook his head, and before Fred could jump in with the answer, Hermione said, "Her name's Madame Heinzel. Apparently she's a transferred teacher from Durmstrang." 

            "Oh great. She'll get to play postie and messenger for you and Viktor," Harry replied blankly. 

            "Not a bad idea, Harry," Hermione said playfully. She then nudged Lavendar beside her. "Hey, aren't you going to introduce Jill and Harry?"

            "Introduce Jill…and Harry," Lavendar repeated, glancing at him. "Oh yes, now that he's free. Harry, this is my Irish cousin, Jill. Lucky she was put in Gryffindor; she doesn't know many people yet, but she's awfully smart. A bit of competition for you, Herm." Jill and Harry exchanged friendly smiles. "Jill, this is the one and only, Harry Potter, Hogwarts' very own champion!" Lavendar declared proudly, embarrassing Harry. 

            "Aw, look Lav, you've embarrassed 'im!" Patti Patel said, causing everyone to laugh. 

****Meanwhile, at the Ravenclaw table****

"Gee, he's awfully cute, Cho," Lisa remarked, eyeing Harry through the heads of fellow Ravenclaws. 

            "Yeah, he's grown up to be a real dish," added Victoria. "Hey Cho, I reckon he'd be well worth trying for now."

            Cho Chang took another sip of her goblet and settled her dark eyes on Harry Potter, laughing along with his Gryffindor friends at some joke. He was a very adorable laugher. "Mmm, and imagine dating The Boy Who Lived himself. I mean, now that he's got attention for something other than defeating You-Know-Who." 

            "Yeah, and it's your last year, so just kick back and enjoy it," Victoria advised. 

            "You think I should go…say hello?" Cho asked cheekily. 

            "You bet ya should. We all know he'd do anything for you, Cho. Let's just hope he hasn't changed intellectually as much as he has physically." 

            Cho smirked at each of her two chatty friends, then rose from her seat, and walked over to the Gryffindor table. There were a few people walking around, going to the toilet and such, so Cho didn't stand out. Harry was seated with his back to her, so it was Hermione's side of the table that saw her first. 

            "Harry," Hermione whispered, and signaled to him. Harry turned around to face the girl he was head over heels for. He let out a gasp as she nudged Ron to move over, and squeezed between the two boys. She gave Harry a large smile, and he gulped. Hermione and Lavendar exchanged glances, each wondering what on earth was going on. 

            "Hi, Harry," Cho said softly. "How are you going?"

            Harry was truly ecstatic, but he only said, "Fine, Cho. And you?" 

            "Well, I'm coping. It's going to be a very busy year for me; a senior, a prefect, and a Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, after all." She glanced around the table, and noticing the many pairs of wide eyes watching her, she leaned over to Harry, and spoke softly, "Can I see you afterwards?"

            Harry's beautiful green eyes just stared dreamily at her. He slowly nodded his head, and with another smile from Cho, watched her rise from her seat and return to the Ravenclaw table. There she confided in giggles with her friends on either side of her. 

            "Well!" Hermione huffed. "She doesn't waste any time, does she?"

            "She's just being nice," Harry defended, glancing back at Cho. 

            "I'd be careful, Harry. It seems a bit fishy to me…" Hermione said thoughtfully. 

            "Look, Herm, Cho's not doing you any harm, so just leave her alone." Harry replied. 

            But Hermione was still suspicious. She sat there, arms crossed over her dinner, staring at a giggling, unsuspecting Cho. 

            As the Hall started to empty out, and his friends left also, Harry looked around for Cho. She was still sitting at the Ravenclaw table, but now alone. Harry nervously left his seat, and walked over to her. As he approached her, she looked up and smiled at him, saying, "Thanks for staying, Harry."

            Harry seated himself beside Cho and asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

            Cho stared at her empty plate for a few seconds, then answered, "Well, the thing is I haven't been very socially active for a while now. I haven't gone out with anyone ever since……Cedric passed away. And then when I saw you walk in tonight…" Cho looked Harry eye to eye. "..I realized how much I'd been missing. So…do you want to go out some time, like Hogsmeade this weekend?" 

            Harry couldn't believe his ears. Cho was asking him out! He felt himself blushing, and hoped Cho didn't notice. "O-ok," he stammered. 

            "Good," Cho replied smoothly. "Well, I guess I'll see you round."

            "Yeah, ok." Harry watched Cho rise, and he rose also. They then walked together out the Great Hall, up the main staircase and all the way to the Gryffindor painting. Harry said goodnight to Cho at the Fat Lady Portrait, and then slipped through the picture frame to the common room.

            That night, Harry's dreams were filled with pleasant thoughts and images of Cho (just harmless dreams!). Meanwhile, Hermione lay awake in bed, worrying about what was in store for her famous friend. 

*****************

"What's first up then, Herm?" Ron asked, walking alongside Harry and Hermione to find their first class of the year. 

            "Hermione peered at her timetable and announced, "Transfiguration. Good, a lesson all together."

            They quickly and not-so-quietly made their way to the Transfiguration classroom, and luckily arrived on time. Hermione chose a row of seats up the front, Harry and Ron hesitantly following. This year the Gryffindors shared the lesson with the Hufflepuffs, who were obviously still eating breakfast.

            Hermione sat on the end of the row, followed by Harry, then Ron.  As soon as they had sat down, Lavendar's cousin, Jill, entered the classroom, and seeing the familiar faces, went over to them. 

            "Can I sit here?" she asked, as Ron looked up from his timetable. 

            "Sure," he replied, shifting his books taking over the spare desk. Jill plonked her school gear down on it, and took the spare seat next to Ron. 

            "Is Lavendar coming?" Ron asked her timidly.

            "No, she's not doing Transfiguration this year," Jill explained.

            "Oh," Ron said, disappointed. 

            "So what's this class's teacher like?"

            "Well, she's all right, I s'pose. The one you have to really look out for is Snape, the Potions teacher."

            "Why's that?" Jill asked, intrigued. 

            "He hates everyone – especially Harry."

            "I don't understand; how can someone on Dumbledore's side hate the one who continually defeats You-Know-Who?

            "I dunno. What I do know is that Snape has a serious attitude problem," Ron concluded.

            Suddenly, the doors burst open, and Professor McGonagal entered, followed by a few students who were coming in late. She sat at the front desk, overlooking everyone, and declared, "Good morning, class." 

            Quite mechanically, the students rose and replied, "Good morning, Professor McGonagal." 

            "Right," the teacher said, when everyone was seated. "Over the first few lessons of this term, we are going to cover the topic of changing an object's colour. Now I know you touched upon this last year, so this year we are extending it to changing the colour of a living thing. Today, we will start on insects. You will spend the first twenty minutes of this lesson finding an insect, one each, then bringing it back here, where I will then teach you how to change its colour. I will accompany you outside, and no-one is allowed back in the classroom until we have assembled outside. No wands in catching your insects, please. Any questions?" 

            Hermione's hand shot up, and Harry noticed she had a Hermione-ishly devilishly grin on her face. 

            "Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall said.

            "Professor, I have a bit of a beetle collection in my dormitory. May I go and get one to use?" Hermione asked politely.

            "Certainly, Miss Granger. Would you like another student to accompany you?"

            "Yes, please."

            "Mr. Potter, please accompany Miss Granger to her dormitory. When you return, we will be in the side courtyard."

            Ron nudged Harry and whispered, "I'll get a bug for you, Harry. You won't have time otherwise."

            Harry nodded his thanks, and left the classroom with Hermione beside him. 

            "What's this about a beetle collection? You don't have a beetle collection," Harry whispered forcefully as soon as they were in the corridor.

            "Shhh. I can't say yet. You'll see," she replied with that devilish grin again. And Harry asked no more until they reached the Gryffindor common room. "Wait here," Hermione told Harry. A few minutes later, she returned with a small jar, containing a single beetle. She held it out for Harry to see. "Do you recognise it?" she asked mischievously. 

            Harry gasped as he realized what…..or who….was in the jar. 

            "Is that…..Rita Skeeter?" Harry asked in disbelief. 

            "Yep, and she's getting coloured!" Hermione said enthusiastically. 

            "But haven't you handed her into the Ministry of Magic or something yet?" 

            "Well," Hermione replied timidly, "I quite like keeping her prisoner in my cupboard. It's my way of revenge. If I handed her in, that would be the end of it. Besides, once I've had some fun with the colours and I've changed her back to the original, we can do it then."

            Harry rather liked Hermione's idea too, so he let her go on with it. They returned to the courtyard, where the students were still busy catching insects. Ron jogged up to them, and was immediately told of Hermione's idea. He thought it was brilliant, and wanted to help, although Hermione refused to let him. 

            "Well, here's yours, Harry," Ron said, and held up a jar with a blue fluttery butterfly inside. "I got a ladybeetle."

            As Professor McGonagall called for everyone to assemble, the three reunited with Jill, who had a Daddy-long-legs spider. Although he knew the species was harmless, Ron kept well away from it. 

            Back in class, Harry and co. were waiting excitedly to change their insects into all the colours of the rainbow. Professor McGonagall stood up the front with her wand and caterpillar, and told everyone to point wands at insects and say, 'Coleurius organia to _______(colour)'.  Harry coloured his butterfly white, Ron coloured his ladybeetle aqua, which was supposed to be green, Jill coloured her spider light blue, and Rita Skeeter was covered with a lovely baby pink. Hermione had stuck her wand in the jar to avoid Rita escaping. 

            "Foof! It's getting a little hot in here," mumbled Professor McGonagall, and pushed the high window out, leaving it ajar. 

            "Hermione, can you help me here?" Neville's voice was heard from the second row. 

            "Sure. Bring your insect over here, Neville," Hermione told him. Neville carried his millipede over to the front row, and accidentally bumped Hermione's ink bottle on the way. 

            "Aagh! Be careful, Neville!" Hermione exclaimed, as she caught the bottle just in time before it spoilt her carefully written notes. Unfortunately, as she was leaning over to grab the bottle, she bumped the jar, which fell on its side, and the lid rolled off. And before Hermione had time to react, Rita Skeeter was off and away. Never had anyone seen a beetle jump so high as this one. She bounded over the desk onto the teacher's, then from there, and in one gigantic leap, she jumped up the wall and out the open window. 

            "Oh, that's just great!" exclaimed an exasperated Hermione. Neville shrunk back into his seat – Hermione was scary when she was angry. "What are we going to do now?" She asked the boys on either side of her. Neither knew. "Rita Skeeter, over-the-top news reporter on the loose; we have problems." 

            No-one aware of the beetle's identification knew what to do. All Hermione could think of without revealing the Rita Skeeter part was to put up a school notice. So later in the day, Hermione wrote on the noticeboards around the school:

            'If anyone has seem a runaway pink beetle around the Hogwarts grounds, please return it to Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Prefect.'

**Author's Note:** Wow, that was my longest chapter yet. You know what I'd love you to do by now, so pleeeeeeeeease review! What will happen between Harry and Cho? Will Hermione try to sabotage their relationship? Where will Rita Skeeter end up? And tell me what you think of me starting a 'character interview / letter answering' fanfic. And you can visit my new website too! Happy reading, Witch of the Snitch


	5. A Chance with Cho

**Author's Note: **Ok, I've re-done this chapter to make it much longer and interesting. The rating has also been upped, since this chapter contains 'adult themes'. I'm REALLY sorry about taking so long to put up the next chapter. As a **very** supportive anonymous reader pointed out, I haven't updated since JUNE. I know, very slack of me. But I've been working on my webpage instead. So without further ado, here is the new and improved fifth chapter. We hope you enjoy the show.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Harry Potterish but the new character Jill and all Cho's friends. Plus the new attractions at Hogsmeade. And of course the plot. 

A Chance with Cho 

A week had passed and still Hermione was fretting about the escape of Rita Skeeter. No-one had seen hide nor hair of the rainbow beetle, and poor Hermione was expecting the worst. Meanwhile, Harry was having a very pleasant first few weeks, spending every possible 'post-Hermione study time' now with Cho, so Hermione had resorted back to solo studying. Through their regular conversations, Harry had found out that Cho was an only child, wanted to be a stock marketer on professional Quidditch, and hated Chinese food. Cho helped Harry ace his Charms assignment and in return he lent her his Firebolt. All this while Hermione looked on in suspicion.

It was a wet and blustery Friday afternoon at Hogwarts and once again, Harry and Cho were down in the far end of the library, the warmest place they could go together. Hermione had felt the cold touch of insignificance earlier on in the afternoon, and long ago had gone to join Ron in the Gryffindor commonroom. Harry barely noticed her leave, as he was pouring over the history of love potions with Cho. 

"It says here that _medieval noblewomen who were not suspected of being witches often used love potions in building the success of their arranged marriages._" Cho read. "_Those experienced in this area would also use memory spells to clear their husbands' minds of the wife's disobediences_."  

"Gee, I could use some of that for when I get back to the Dursleys," Harry joked. 

"Yeah, and the teachers could do with a fair amount too. Memory charms, that is."

"Well I certainly wouldn't be giving Snape any love potion!" They laughed, then caught each other's eye. There was a faint murmur of studious voices in the next area, but it did not distract them. Slowly, Cho brought her hands up to Harry's face, and carefully slid off his glasses.

"You know, you'd look even better if you got contacts," Cho examined Harry glassesless. His magnificent green eyes stood out with the contrasting black hair fallen over his left eye.  

This flattered Harry, though he picked them up from the table and put them back on, saying, "But all the better to see you with. They've been in front of me for as long as I can remember."

"But they'd get in the way with Quidditch, and ……yeah, just Quidditch," Cho said smoothly, obvious to all but Harry that she was thinking something else. (**A/N**: **all** is not all people in the library, no-one is eavesdropping!)

"That reminds me, what's happening this weekend?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Well, we all leave for Hogsmeade tomorrow morning at eight-thirty, and we should be back by nine that night. Are your friends going too?"

Harry thought a moment. "I don't think so. Ron said something about helping his brothers blow up the prefects' toilets, and Hermione's probably studying."

"Ok then. It's just us two. My friends are going to see the Great Merlini Circus tomorrow, and I was too late in booking seats."

"Oh well. We'll have more fun."

"Sure will." Cho glanced around and noticed people starting to leave. "We should probably pack up now."

So they gathered their books, returned the history book back to the shelf, and headed to their different house commonrooms. 

When Harry emerged from the large hole in the wall, he could see Ron and Hermione battling it out over a game of Wizards' chess. ("Why isn't it _witches_' chess?" wonders Hermione) He walked over to them, and without looking up from her distraught battlefield, Hermione said, "So you're going with Cho tomorrow, is that right?"

"Yes," Harry answered simply. He plonked down onto the couch, and grabbed a red pillow, hugging it to himself. The common-room was fairly crowded tonight, so he was lucky to even get a red pillow. Lavendar, Jill and Parvati were lying on the carpeted floor, going through a quiz in a Witch Weekly magazine that contained quite a bit of humour, because they were laughing every now and then at the page. 

Harry glanced back at the chess game between Ron and Hermione. The only noise they made was the occasional shatter of the pieces as they were dragged off the edge of the board. Harry noticed a little tension hanging between him and his friends, but rather than confront them about it, he decided he would go to bed, which took up far less energy.

"I think I'll go to bed," Harry told them as he left the couch. 

"Night," Ron replied. "And have a nice day tomorrow. We won't see you before you leave."

"Harry," Hermione called, making him turn. "Just be careful," she said gently. 

As Harry climbed the stairs to his dormitory, he wondered why Hermione didn't trust Cho. He was a little annoyed at his friend's unnecessary warnings, and was now determined to prove her wrong. 

_We'll have a lovely day_, Harry reassured himself_. I'll buy Cho lunch and she'll introduce me to her friends. We can visit Parabella Point and have a picnic, just the two of us. _With these pleasant thoughts of tomorrow, the young wizard drifted calmly off to sleep. 

******************

Harry awoke to the first rays of morning light creeping through his window. He spent not another moment lying in bed, but dressed straight away, carefully picking out his cleanest collared shirt and smart black jacket. He dug out twenty galleons from his self-locking moneybox and was down in the Great Hall ready for breakfast by 8:00. Cho wasn't there yet, but Harry recognized a small group of students sitting at the Ravenclaw table as her friends. He sat down next to a blonde guy with spikey hair to be greeted with scrambled eggs and toast appearing on the table. The blonde guy turned to Harry and gave him a tough pat on the back. "Good to see you, Potter!" he said, catching Potter completely by surprise. He held out his bony hand and said, "I'm Michael. And this is Grant, Amy, Bonita and Lisa. Cho and Vicci are still getting ready." He looked smugly at Grant beside him. 

Harry inspected the people introduced. Grant had shaggy brown hair and sunglasses resting on top of it all. He still looked half-asleep. Amy's streaked auburn hair was swooped up into a bun and Harry tried not to notice how low her strapped dress sat. Bonita was very different from the others. If Neville Longbottom were a girl, this is something what Harry imagined him to look like. Bonita also wore glasses and had curly brown hair to her shoulders. She gave Harry a nervous smile, and he then noticed she wore a black and yellow striped Hogwarts scarf. Lisa was one of the girls Harry often saw Cho spending a lot of time around. She had wavy blonde hair and loads of body glitter. Lisa was a very talented girl, as she had somehow managed to eat her breakfast while chewing gum the whole time.

As Harry was finishing off piling his scrambled eggs onto the toast, he heard a loud shout from a voice he knew all too well. The group turned with him to the Great Hall entrance and let out yells of greetings to the two girls coming over to the table. Cho took a seat next to Harry and Victoria followed.

"You look very nice," Harry commented casually, his eyes scanning from Cho's sleek black hair to her purple singlet top and jeans down to her shiny black boots.

"Thanks," she replied. "Are you excited about today?"

"Very," Harry told her as he covered his scrambled eggs with half the sugar in the sugar bowl.

****************

After breakfast, the eight of them grabbed their train tickets and left the Great Hall. As they trod along the passageway with a group of about forty other Hogwarts students, Cho talked about how they should be allowed to have take-away meals for these occasions, while Harry listening attentively. Ahead of them, Michael slipped his arm around Bonita.

"I don't get what he sees in her," Harry heard Vicci whisper to Cho. "I mean, she's in Hufflepuff, for goodness sake."

The train ride to Hogsmeade passed by very quickly. The others in Cho's group disembarked at a place called Preece Centre, where the Great Merlini Circus was performing. Harry and Cho played a game of exploding snap and managed to destroy a pillow that got in the way, sending feathers flying all around the room. Before they could clean it up, they had arrived in Hogsmeade. 

The first thing on the agender was the famous sweet shop, Zonko's. They then visited the newly founded 'Audrey Marinai Aquarium', which housed many interesting sea creatures like a small two-tongued whale called the Phinnido, and broccoli-like coral that looked like it had asthma. 

For lunch, they dropped into the Three Broomsticks for a cup of butterbeer and newt 'n nettle salad, which they took to Parabella Point and had a picnic. After lunch and a long discussion of cute Quidditch players from Cho's point of view, (Harry was included in her list), they perused the many isles of the huge Quidditch Department Store, looking longingly at the shiny bludgers and glistening snitches. At a small gift shop, Harry bought a box of Crackling Chocolates for Cho, who returned the favour with an intimate hug. 

They had an early dinner at the Three Broomsticks, ordering a tasty meal called 'toad in the hole', and yet even more butterbeer. As it became dark, Harry and Cho lumbered over to Hag's Hill and sat and watched the fireworks coming from the showgrounds. 

At half-past eight, they headed towards the station to return to Hogwarts. On the way back, Harry and Cho were in constant fits of laughter about the silliest things, like why the chicken **did** cross the road.

They arrived back at Hogwarts late and still high. As everyone else lumbered off to the Great Hall for a bite to eat before bed, Cho led Harry off her own way. Harry, his mind not quite clear, watched as they passed by tapestry after tapestry, statue after statue, having no idea where they were or where they were going. Suddenly Cho came to a halt outside a small door slightly hidden by a framed picture. Harry had just enough time to notice the picture was of an alert black cat with yellow eyes aglow, before Cho pulled him through the door. 

The moment he had set foot inside the small bare room, Harry felt himself being pressed against the wall, and steadied himself to see Cho inches from his face. He had never seen her like this before. Her eyes were agleam with a mischievous look and her mouth was twisted into an evil grin. 

She cast her eyes up to his forehead and softly but fiercely whispered, "Scar…"

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered back as she ran her fingers over it, making him shiver. 

"I've looked forward to this since you walked in that day…" Cho grabbed his shoulders and pulled herself towards him. 

"What day?" Harry was confused and getting nervous at the same time.

"That day," Cho murmured simply. She ran her hands down his torso and rested them on his belt. "You love me don't you?" she said, and with that, pressed her lips against Harry with such forced that he could almost feel himself sinking into the wall. He kissed her back, knowing he should be enjoying this, but something at the back of his mind was nagging him. Then it started. His scar began to tingle, as it never had before. He pulled away from Cho, who didn't really notice his opposing, as she was now roughly unbuttoning his shirt. Then an invisible blow from no-where made his scar throb, and for one moment he saw only a flash of Hermione, standing alone in sorrow. Then he was back with Cho, who had ripped his shirt open and was staring at his muscular chest as if she'd discovered a long-lost treasure. 

"Now that's what I was looking for," she murmured. Then, slipping her prying hands lower, she raised her head and whispered, Now you're worth it."

"I think you've had a bit too much butterbeer," Harry said, regaining some more of his consciousness, and gently pushing Cho away. 

"You know you want to," she replied with an evil look, reaching for his belt again. "And so do I. To be first to do it with the famous Harry Potter, how perfect…"

"What?" Harry gasped, "You just want this for fame? You don't really love me?"

"Love…." Cho chuckled, as she attempted to discover even more 'treasure'. But before she could dig too deep, Harry, hurt and taken back, broke away from her hungry grasp, replied "Then forget it," and ran blindly out of the dark room.

The young wizard stumbled along the corridors, clumsily buttoning his shirt and looking around helplessly. Tonight the whole castle seemed to be wary of him, as if it knew what had just happened. Harry turned corner after unknown corner, until finally he recognized the boys' bathroom. He dragged his feet inside and splashed water on his face, attempting to refresh himself. From the bathroom, Harry could find his way to the common-room, but still with more difficulty than usual. He barely mumbled the password and stumbled inside. It was dark and totally quiet. Harry lay down on a couch near the red-ash fire, and although he had meant to lie for only a minute, ended up drifting off to a light and uneasy sleep. 

**Author's Note: **Well, what do you think of darling Cho now? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm off to bed. Signing off: Witch of the Snitch   

Don't forget to review, you wonderful person, you 


	6. Rumours

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm really happy you like this story so much, especially since I had no idea of the plot until about the fourth chapter : I have a new Art Gallery on my site, which I'd LOVE for you to visit. Take the shortcut: http://uk.geocities.com/witch_of_the_snitch/Lart.html**

Hope you enjoy the story. I had such fun writing this chapter, I think you'll really like it. By the way, if you think I've misspelt the title, that's the Australian way.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the characters, except Jill, Mme Heinzel and Cho's friends. **

**Rumours**

Ron turned on his side and lifted one heavy eyelid. All he could make out through the slit in the curtain was the rough shape of Harry's bed, hangings drawn back, and neatly made. Then he noticed it was Harryless. Ron sat up in bed and fumbled to open the curtains. 

            _Maybe Harry just woke up early and, by some miracle, decided to make his bed, thought Ron. But as he emerged from a tangle of scarlet material, he saw Harry's pyjamas piled neatly at the foot of the quilt, untouched since the house-elf had brought them up from the laundry yesterday. Feeling slightly alarmed that Harry hadn't even made it back to the dormitory last night, Ron scrambled downstairs, and as he was passing through the common-room to go ask the Fat Lady if she had let Harry in last night, glimpsed a figure lying on the couch in front of the fireplace. It was gently rising and falling as it breathed and when Ron edged closer, he recognized it as Harry by the scruffy tuft of black hair. _

            "Harry," Ron said, more out of relief than wanting to wake Harry up. But it did anyway. The green eyes beneath the jet-black hair flickered open and Ron ran around the couch to face him. 

            "Whossatime?" Harry asked groggily.

            "Harry, why didn't you go to bed?" said Ron, completely ignoring Harry's question. 

            "Where am I? Was it a dream?" Harry asked, sitting up slowly. He looked around the common-room, then at Ron, and dropped his head back down on the pillow with a moan. 

            Ron, utterly confused, shook Harry and said, "What's the matter, mate? What happened last night? You didn't have a shower, did you? You smell a bit funny…."

            "Too…..much……Butterbeer," came Harry's muffled voice from the pillow. 

            "Oh," Ron answered. "You feeling the effects really bad?"

"You have no idea," the voice from within the pillow answered. 

Ron glanced around for something or someone to help Harry, but everyone was still in bed. "Maybe I should take you to the Hospital Wing. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey'd have something for a hangover…."

Harry attempted to sit up for a second time and tried to focus his eyes on a loose thread in the couch, but it was too difficult. He gently swung his body around to face Ron, who was watching him closely, lest he do something drastic in his condition.

"She used me….," Harry murmured, more to himself than to Ron.

"Who? What?" Ron asked, straining to hear through Harry's quiet tone.

"She used me….," he repeated, an expression of angry realization dawning on his face. 

"Ah…..right," concluded Ron. Obviously that was supposed to explain everything, but he was just not getting it. "Fraid I need a bit more details, mate."

"I should have known," Harry told himself. "She's never shown any interest before….before…." he looked down at his hands, then rose and walked over to the mirror on the wall, closely followed by Ron. 

"Look, there's you, Harry!" Ron said, pointing at the mirror, when he saw Harry looking deeply into it. 

Ignoring Ron completely, Harry continued talking to himself. "Am I really that irresistible?" he said, analyzing himself in the mirror.

Ron gave Harry a shocked look, glanced from him to the mirror and back again and said, "Okay………Harry, I think you should come back and lie down."

As he grabbed Harry's arm and started to tug, Harry turned on him and said forcefully, "I'm fine! I'm just trying to sort out…" He returned slowly to the couch and beckoned to a stumped Ron to follow. 

"Look, Ron," Harry said, making sure he was paying full attention. "I had a horrible shock last night, and I'm still sort of recovering from it."

Harry told Ron about his day in Hogsmeade and how wonderful he had believed Cho was. He told him of his terrible experience that night, and even about the pain on his forehead. Ron listened intently, now thoroughly convinced that Harry was NOT having a hangover. He was both surprised and disgusted to hear that innocent Cho, who Harry had once thought the world of, had tried to take full advantage of his friend. Ron was so enthralled in Harry's ordeal that neither of them noticed people starting to drift through the common-room to breakfast. They didn't even see Hermione descend from the girls' dormitory having a deep discussion with Jill about their Arithmancy homework, as they crossed the room. 

By the time Harry had finished explaining everything, as baffled as they were, the both of them were extremely hungry. However, Harry was hesitant about going down to the Great Hall. 

Ron noticed this and said, "C'mon Harry. What's the chance that she'll be there the same time as us? It's Sunday. Half the school will still be in bed."

Harry agreed and decided to go and have some much-needed breakfast. 

"Right, let's go," Ron said after his stomach had sounded a loud rumble. 

Harry, who was still dressed in the clothes he was wearing yesterday, scanned over Ron's old Hinkypunk pyjamas, and said, "Er…Ron, I think you'd better go get changed first." 

*   *   *   *   *   *   *  *  *

            The Great Hall was usually fairly empty on Sunday mornings, but when Harry and Ron entered, it looked like half the school had decided to abandon their regular sleep-ins today. For a second time, the atmosphere in the room changed once Harry entered. Unsettled whispering broke out across the tables as he slowly made his way down the aisle. There were rustlings of newly-delivered newspapers as people glanced up from them to watch Harry cautiously. 

            Suddenly a yell broke out from the Ravenclaw table. "Good one, Harry!" came a male voice. Then a few excited whoops followed. As Harry passed a Slytherin boy with a ponytail, he was given a hi-5 and a "My man!"

            What on earth is going on? thought Harry anxiously, as he felt his heartbeats speed up. 

            The whispers and cheers continued even after Harry had taken a seat beside Seamus Finnigan, who was rolling up a newspaper and eyeing him strangely. Ron sat beside him and collected his owl deliveries from the centre of the table. The cheers started to develop into restless chattering amongst the houses. 

            Harry leaned across his empty plate and gave a 'psst' to Hermione. Her and Jill were drawing Arithmancy diagrams on their napkins, completely oblivious to the rest of the hall.

            "Hey, Hermione!" he whispered, and both girls looked up. "What's all the chattering about?"

            "Oh, well it seems to be something in the _Sunday Sorcerer. I wouldn't know, I don't order it. Load of rubbish, isn't it?" She nodded with Jill in agreement. _

            "The _Sunday Sorcerer?" Harry turned to Seamus. "Can I borrow your newspaper?" he motioned to the paper partly hidden under Seamus' plate. But all he got in return was another strange look and the paper was slid out of his sight. He heard a horrified gasp behind him and turned around to see Ron clutching his copy of __Sunday Sorcerer. _

            "Oh no!" Ron was saying to the paper. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

            "What is it?" Harry asked with a panic-stricken voice. He tugged the paper out of Ron's grip and lay it flat on the table. Right on the front page, staring up at him, was a picture of himself. He couldn't remember it being taken, or maybe that was because of the feeling of total dread that had just developed at the bottom of his stomach. He raised his eyes to the top of the page and couldn't believe them when he read:  

_Harry Potter, the **Man Who Lived?**_

He stared at it in disbelief as he tried to read the first line, but everything had gone out of focus. He had a sudden urge to be sick. 

            Hermione, who had noticed the strange behaviour of her two friends, leaned over the table and whispered, "What _is it?" Ron, still in shock, pried the paper from underneath Harry's outstretched palms and passed it in silence to Hermione. Jill leaned over and they both gasped as they read the title. _

            "It's not true!" Harry told them frantically. He couldn't bear it if Hermione thought he was going around doing that sort of thing. 

            To his surprise, she thrust the paper aside and said, "I believe you, Harry." Then she picked it up again and read to herself, "_Rumour has it that Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived…..But who would __write this horrible…" she scanner the page, searching for a reporter. Her brown eyes came to a stop, her hand came up to her mouth, and the paper dropped from her hands. _

            "I don't believe it," Hermione said softly, then looked at Harry and added, "Harry, it's all my fault!" 

Harry stared at her in bewilderment as she pushed the paper back across the table. He looked down the page and stopped at four words in tiny font, as if they were trying to hide:

_Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent _

*    *    *    *   *  *  *    *  *  *   *   *

Back in the common-room, Ron had flattened out the now worn newspaper and was scanning the article.

"It doesn't even mention Cho here," he said. I thought it would've been her who told Rita."

"Cho? What's she got to do with it?" asked Hermione, who was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"Quite a lot, actually," Harry admitted from the couch.

Hermione came over and sat beside him. "What do you mean?" she said cautiously.

Harry plunged into the story he had told Ron earlier that morning. He covered the day in Hogsmeade, his long fascination with Cho, then his shock when he realised she was only using him. He considered telling her about the vision he had that save him, but decided there was no need to.

Hermione sat there, her face trying to decide between fury at Cho or empathy for Harry. 

"But…you knew all along, Hermione!" Harry said after he had finished. "You saw right through her, didn't you? And then you tried to warn me."

Ron sat down beside Harry, interested in where this was leading. Hermione looked down at her hands clasped in her lap. With a sudden mixed feeling of comfort and affection, Harry leaned over and placed a hand gently over hers. Hermione raised her eyes to his and, after a moment said, "Harry, people will try to use you_, especially someone like you." She motioned to his scar with her eyes.  _

"But how did you know this would happen?" Harry asked again.

Hermione hesitated. "How did I know this would happen, Harry?" she said. "Because it happened to me, too."

**Author's Note: And we have contact! Thanks for reading, thanking you, before you go, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Shadows of her Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potterish for this chapter either. Should I just type 'see previous disclaimer'? Not a bad idea.

Author's Note: I can't even start reprimanding myself with my….late….chapter, and it would appear, my slackness to answer your requests of writing the next chapter QUICKLY. Sooooo sorry. 

Sorry also to Annegurl: I promise I will make Ron a better man

To all reviewers: You are angels

Now be prepared…

Shadows of her mind

Hermione looked away as soon as she had said it. Harry heard Ron gasp behind him as his own mouth dropped open in horror.

            "You don't mean….I….Oh, Hermione," Harry stuttered, not quite able to get a full sentence across. 

            Slowly, Hermione turned back to them and said, "I never told you. I didn't think you should worry about it."

            "Hermione, how can you say that?" Harry asked, a trace of hurt in his soft voice. 

            "I never told anyone," she continued, as if it had to be said, and the slightest interruption would make her lose her nerves. "…but I went to visit Viktor over the summer. I didn't really spend the whole holidays in France, but now, I wish so much that I did." She shivered and huddled further into the couch as she recalled the disturbing memories. 

            "Krum," Ron muttered angrily. "Never trusted him anyway."

            Harry shot him a look of irritation.

            Then Ron's features softened and he spoke to Hermione rather exasperatingly. "How far did he…I mean…he didn't really….you know," he ended hopelessly, looking a little uncomfortable.

            "Yes, I know what you mean, and no, he didn't get that far," Hermione replied. "But still, small things can make big impacts, don't you agree, Harry?" She gave Harry a weak smile.

            "Definitely," he replied, smiling back at her.

            "But what really hurts you," Hermione continued, staring into a space to the left of Harry, "is that you put so much of your trust into someone, and then they betray you, just like that, throwing it right back into your face."

            "But why would a world-famous Quidditch player, not to mention a slimy, stuck-up, big-nosed git," Ron added, "want to do that to you, of all people?"

            Hermione spoke up softly. "Well, apparently with all his involvement in National Quidditch, he's severely behind in academic work. I suppose he noticed me because I was the bookworm always in the library. All he wanted to do when I visited him was watch me finish his papers and…" her voice faultered and she buried her head in her hands. 

            "Oh, how could I have been so stupid?" Hermione exclaimed through the slots between her fingers. "I actually believed somebody _cared_ about me! Not my talents, not my…uses, but me!"

            "We care about you, Hermione," Harry said softly.

            Hermione slowly raised her head up from her hands, her palms having made red marks around her eyes. "Thanks Harry. That means a lot to me."

            By now, Gryffindor students were drifting out of the common-room to get on with the rest of the weekend. Ron must have noticed, even if the other two didn't, because he threw a glance at the brass clock on the mantelpiece (one of the few clocks in the school that actually told time) and exclaimed, "Oh no, we were supposed to meet Hagrid down in the grounds fifteen minutes ago! And I promised him we wouldn't be late!"

            "Ron," Harry scolded, "there are more important things at the moment." He motioned to Hermione, whom he had never seen look quite so fragile as now. He was worried she would burst out into tears at any moment. 

            "No, Ron's right," Hermione said. "We did promise we'd help him with whatever horrible little creatures he's imported this year. You two go on ahead. I think I'll stay here for a little longer. Tell Hagrid I'm writing up a study table."

            "Are you sure you're all right?" asked Harry as he rose from his seat.

            "Yes, I'll be fine," she replied and slowly stood up to join him.

            "Remember, we're always here for you," he told her as he took a step towards her and wrapped her in a big, warm hug. 

            Hermione cherished the moment of his strong arms around her, and for those few seconds, she felt more protected than she had in weeks. As they stood there silently, she could feel so much strength returning to her. Weeks of anguish and red-eyed nights seemed to drift away, intimidated by her protector. Where would she be without Harry?

Harry embraced her with all his strength, as if sheltering her from the horrible memories that were circling around her. Whatever would happen, he would be standing in the background, ready to pounce forward onto anything or anyone that dared approach her. After all, she was his close friend. 

The clock on the mantelpiece had barely moved its second hand half-way round when the two parted. Harry moved away and with a friendly show of the hand, turned and headed off to the portrait hole. Hermione watched them go and listened to the grinding of the portrait moving across, then back into place. She turned to the window and looked out through its misted glass onto the grounds below. There was a couple setting up a picnic on a small grassy incline, but her eyes didn't see them. Instead, they were leading her mind through a dark tunnel, a tunnel through which she did not want to venture. 

_The wind was howling like an abandoned wolfhound outside. The trees were recklessly thumping themselves against the gutter. Hermione turned her tired eyes from the window and flicked through a couple more pages. She was sitting on the floor in front of a feeble fire with a huge Ancient Runes textbook in her lap. Viktor stirred in his armchair, his glass of butterbeer swaying dangerously in his limp hand. Even with her limited sporting knowledge, Hermione didn't think he could be classified as an 'overly –fatigued sportsman', especially when it was her doing all the work.   So why did she put up with this? She had asked herself the same question every day this week. She supposed it was her weakness saying he could improve, and this phase wasn't the Viktor she knew. Besides, she had learnt quite a few interesting facts about the evidence that Atlantis was first inhabited by wizards. _

_The fire cracked, and Viktor woke with a start. He swigged down the remaining butterbeer, then thrust the empty glass out to Hermione. _

_"Hermininne, can I please have another taste? My fatigue is diminishing –how you sayz it?- rapidly," he said lazily. "Soon it vill be al gone."_

_"Viktor, can't you see I'm busy doing **your** schoolwork." She replied impatiently. _

_"Ah Hermininnee, you're so beautiful sitting there in front of the fire. Leave all zat toil and come sit with me." He shifted over in his chair. Hermione stood up, but instead of sitting by him, she took the glass from his hand and said, "I knew you couldn't keep away from this stuff without your parents' supervision. You've had enough." _

_She turned to walk to the kitchen, but Viktor grabbed her wrist with amazing swiftness. The glass in her hand glinted like the snitch. Now all he had to do was retain it and he'd won the game. _

_Hermione gazed into his eyes. There was no life in them, only the reflection of the fire crackling away behind her. And a hunger, a hunger brewing that could only be brought about with the effects of alcohol and a desperate mind. She felt herself retreating in confusing and suspicion. He could feel it too. He pulled her towards him with a sudden force, and she stumbled into the couch, dropping down into it. Before she could regain herself, he had advanced upon her, and drenched in the scent of Butterbeer, had pressed his lips to hers. This was the first time Viktor had kissed her since his parents had left for the weekend, but it wasn't at all like those they had shared on a clear, sky-blue day. It had no tenderness in it. Instead he was forceful and ravenous for her touch. She felt herself sinking into the couch under his weight and tried desperately to fight it. Her brain was going haywire with panic. What was he doing? She had to stop this! _

_She moved her knee in between her stomach and his chest in an attempt to push him away. But she let out a muffled cry as he moved even closer. His groping hands shifted and Hermione felt tears of anger and desperation stinging her eyes. Viktor was becoming more aggressive by the minute and all tenderness was soon gone. Her body sank lower into the couch. He had her pinned. Terrified voices were screaming  inside her head. She closed her eyes, trying to make sense of what they were saying._

_ And an image flashed through her mind like a lightning strike. Two deep green eyes urging her never to give up. _

_With all her newly-sought strength, she drove her knee hard into the muscles right above it. Krum gave an almighty roar and rolled over her and fell heavily onto the floor. He winced in pain and yowled about in a heap on the floor. Hermione scrambled up in a fluster and streaked off down the corridor. Viktor called after her menacingly as he watched the snitch disappear from sight. _

_Hermione slammed the bathroom door behind her, still able to hear his drunken voice through the house. She sank down to the floor, embraced her knees, and let the emotional tide wash over her, drowning herself in its tears. _

The window was foggy from her heavy breath up against it. She turned her back to it, wiping the moisture from her eyes. Then in a hesitant moment when she believed herself fully composed, she collapsed onto the floor in a sobbing heap.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *

Somewhere in the castle, in a large framed tapestry, a black cat stirred from sleep. It had sensed a rush of fear and melancholy again. It twitched its tail, rose from the tasselled cushion on which it was lying, and disappeared out of sight from the artwork by a small hole in the stone walls. It was minutes before another figure returned, but when it did, the whole corridor darkened as a black hooded figure stepped into the tapestry through a stitched door, followed by the black cat. The cat jumped back up to its cushion, purring,  and the figure stroked it delicately. 

"Very soon, my pretty, _very_ soon," it whispered, red eyes gleaming with treacherous joy.

AN: I think I've actually figured out a plot for this story!!! Stick with me – it WILL happen.


End file.
